I'd Love You to Love me
by floveit
Summary: She's just a girl whos trying to find her place in the world like everybody else. For so many years now she's has been yearning for one thing, that one special person who she can be herself with, who she can love. Brooke centered oneshot. Who's the guy?


**A/N** _Hey all! So umm i won't say what couple this is hehe but since it's not Brucas obviously :P you probably all know who it is now lol. It is centered around Brooke though so you know._

_It's a one-shot...and uhh i dunno what else to say :unsure: I hope you all like it! Please let me know...i'd love to know what you all think of it. Hopefully it's good, well anyways read and reply! & thank you to those who'll take out the time to read and review hehe. Okay so here it is:D_

**I'd love you to love me**

My names Brooke Davis and I'm just like every other girl on the planet, every girl whos trying to make her way through life. Trying to dodge and handle everything this incredibly difficult life throws at me, you know how it is, especially if you're a young girl.

I'm a college freshman who apparently has everything she wants but the honest truth is that I don't. I don't have everything I want, I don't have any of the important things I want anyway. Wheres the things like true friendship and a real family? Wheres the love I need and want so much? The love that I've been wishing and hoping for since as long as I can remember.

I thought I found that love last year. He did'nt seem like any other boy I had ever known, I actually thought that maybe I had found my first love. Maybe this boy could be the one to open me up to that different world, the world where theres love and where people love. The world where I had never been to and still hav'nt been to. I guess he was'nt meant to be that boy though. I felt like such an idiot, thinking that he could possibly feel the same. I realised that he did'nt though when I found him in bed with my best friend. Yeah, talk about a world filled with lies. At first I was mad, I mean would'nt you be if you found your boyfriend and your best friend together? The boyfriend who you thought you loved and who you thought felt the same. And the best friend… the best friend who had been your best friend since you we're five, the girl who you thought you could trust more than anyone else in the whole world. The girl who knew your every secret, the girl who you thought you could depend on even when times got a bit rough. I always thought she would be there for me regardless and she was… until then. I'm not saying I blame Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer entirely for that but they are the ones who broke off a piece of my heart. They we're the two people I felt most deeply for. I've never let another boy or girl get that close to me ever again. Until now.

After the initial shock wore off though I decided I had to move on and forget about them. Because if someone treats me like that, thinking all will be forgotten soon then all I can say is, that someone is definitely not worth it. Their definitely not enough for me or good enough for me, some might think it sounds concieted but think about it. Why is wanting someone whos good enough for you concieted? It's not, atleast I don't think it is.

Well all that bestfriend/boyfriend drama was in my junior year of highschool, I have to admit I was a different girl then, kind of anyway. But if theres one things that's stayed the same about me, it's that I still want the same things I wanted then. The day I left Tree Hill was the day I never looked back. I grabbed my bags and said goodbye to my apartment, there was'nt a person to say goodye too. I was sad about it at the time, but I was slightly relieved that I did'nt have to say goodbye to a loved one…because goodbyes always seem really hard. Atleast from what I've seen in the movies they do.

For college I had two choices… UNC or USC. I chose USC though and not just because my ex betraying best friend was going to UNC but because I felt like I had to try something new, go to a place where no one knew me and where I knew noone. California was that place for me, so that one fateful Saturday afternoon I grabbed my bags and flew to California. Simple as that.

I'll admit I am happier now, maybe not as happy as I'd like to be but happier than I've been in a long, very long time. I started to date someone, the first person I've dated after the longest two years of my life. I met him in my first week here at USC, and now we're at the end of the school semester and we're still together. I think this might be the relationship to open me up. I think he might be the man who'll be my first love, but that does'nt mean I'm going to let my guard down so fast. Not yet anyway. Any girl would say I'm incredibly lucky to have him and I do feel lucky but it's not always as simple as that. He is as perfect as you can get with a boy, tall dark and handsome and a personality to match. The sweetest man I've ever met, but I think that's what makes us even more well suited for each other. We'll only go so far until our gaurds come back on again, he has a past too. A past where he was betrayed by someone he cared for deeply. He told me once, a drunken confession. I think that's the only time we both open up and let each other know the ugly truth. I know it's always the truth when he's smashed. One time when he was out of it, he told me he loved me. I did'nt know what to say or how to act around him after that. It's been a couple of weeks now, since his "drunken confession" and I'm trying to pretend like it never happened but I know that I won't be able to keep on ignoring it.

As I lay here thinking about him and me and my past and my present, I hear a knock on my dorm door. I quickly get up to answer it and like I thought. It's him, hes soaked from the rain and I don't know what to say. That's quite odd for me, since it's me. I'm known especially by him for talking to much, never stuck for words until now. For some reason I feel this funny feeling and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do right now.

"Hey Brooke. So umm can I come in?" He asks, his voice quivering slightly and his body shivering a lot.

"Ofcourse." I open up the door more, gesturing for him to come in, and he does just that.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I hand him a warm and soft towel, I have to admit I am somewhat confused, it's pouring out there like crazy and he came over here.

"I had to see you, I needed to see you." He replyed as he started to take off his shirt so he could dry himself. I could'nt help but shake my head then, why do they always have to take their shirts off? Honestly, us girls don't go around whipping our shirts off so they don't need to either. I mean don't get me wrong I love it ofcourse, but it's not good in times like these. Like when you want to have a real conversation for once. Talk instead of jumping into his pants. I quickly avert my eyes though, I'm not going to get distracted.

"Why?" I ask. I know it sounds somewhat stupid, but that's the only thing I want to ask right now. I have so many questions I want to ask and I think starting with him would be the best person to start with.

"Because I want to know if you feel the same way I do. I need to know." I try to interrup him but he continues, "I know that theres a real girl in there, someone craving for more just like I am but your too scared to admit it. I understand that Brooke, I do because I'm the same. But being with you for all these months has made me lower my guard a little and made me realize that I'm feeling that amazing feeling once again in my life, and I know it's for real. So please Brooke, let me in okay? I'm begging you, and I'm not going to go anywhere until you admit that your feeling it too. Maybe not the exact same way in which I am, but I know you feel something atleast." He finally finished off and took a deep breath.

I stood there for what seemed like forever and stared at him. It it was'nt for him, I probably would have been depressed by now and admitted to some rehab sort of thing. He gave me good times again and just standing here looking into his beautiful cobalt blue eyes, it hit me. I did feel the same, I'd never had this feeling in my entire life, I knew it had been increasing by the weeks. I was just scared to admit it but standing here I felt this hidden courage come out in me. I just did'nt know how to say it, so instead I just lowered my gaze onto the carpet until he reached out and lifted my chin that was when I heard him whisper those words.

"I love you Brooke." He told me, smiling at me slightly. "And I know it might be hard for us but we'll make it through together because that's what you do for someone you love. I just want you to love me too, I understand though if it's not yet." He dropped his hand and continued to stare at me until I felt and I knew I could say it.

I could feel tears in my eyes and for the first time in years they felt like happy tears. "I'd love you to love me." I said my voice shaking a little and a nervous laugh escaping my throat. "Because I love you too Nathan."

He smiled then, a bright beautiful smile and I could'nt help but copy his actions. I always did love his smile, since the first day we lay eyes on each other.

He inched a lot closer to me than and kissed me like hes never done before. This kiss was different, sweet and gentle but passionate at the same time. I knew it was this way because this kiss contained love, true love.

As he kissed me, in a way I'd never been kissed before I knew it was always going to be us. Together. Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott. We both needed and wanted to be loved for the longest time imaginable and we both found that amazing love in each other.

_**Soooo what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know :wub yous:**_

_**Hugs, **_

_**Fatima x**_


End file.
